


Nicknames To Lily's Heart

by paigeeyovkoff



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeeyovkoff/pseuds/paigeeyovkoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a Tumblr's blog post, the nicknames that began the relationship between the two. James/Lily</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Evans

**Words:** 448  
 **Couple:** James Potter and Lily Evans **  
Book:** Harry Potter **  
Generation:** Marauder Era **  
Disclaimer:** Must you always confuse me with a multi-million dollar woman? It's flattering, but not right. ****  


…

"Sure Padfoot, sure," the Marauder rolled his eyes at his best friend, "because that's totally going to work and all."  
"What! I'm sure if I confund Remus, I can copy his essay and then pass it off as mine! McGonigall will totally buy it!" the boy argued.  
"Yes, but I know about it, so you cannot Mr. Black," the professor said simply, walking past the pair on her way back through the doors of the Great Hall.  
"Shit."

James Potter laughed at his best friend, watching as he frowned as he had been discovering a new way to complete the 3-foot essay required for Transfiguration.

"What's with him?" Peter Pettigrew asked, noting Sirius Black's disgruntled expression as he joined the pair.  
"McGonigall found out he planned to cheat off of Mooney's essay," James explained, laughing at the expense of his friend.  
"Too bad mate," the mousey boy conforted him.

The other boy just rolled his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest as he pouted slightly. Peter had started a conversation with the boy, leaving James Potter to let hi eyes wander around the room. They fell on a girl, not just a girl but that one girl that they seemed to find no matter where James Potter turned.

"Oi! Evans!" he called out, catching her attention.  
She turned around, sighing when she realised it was him, "what Potter?"  
"Go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend," he said it as if it wasn't a question, it was a statement.  
"Not if you were the Giant Squid," she told him, picking up her book from the table, and walking from the Great Hall.

The Gryffindor boy rose from his seat, forgetting his things, and chasing after the girl. He dodged students as he made his way through the crowded corrodors in his pursuit.

"Evans!"  
"What!" she snapped, turning to face him, causing them both to collide into each other.  
"Why won't you go on a date with me?" he asked her.  
"Do you really want me to answer that?" she questioned, pushing her red fringe out of her eyes.  
"Yeah, I sort of do," he shrugged.  
'Because you're an insuferable git, you don't care about any one else but yourself, you're a bully, you walk around this school like you own it and you act so tough, when you're obviously not," she answered quickly, "even the Giant Squid is more charming then you."  
"Just one date?"  
"No."

The girl stalked off towards the Gryffindor tower, leaving the boy to stand in amongst the moving crowd. He only shrugged, before turning on his heal and walking back through the crowd with his hands shoved in the pockets of his robes.


	2. Red

**Words:** 291 **  
Couple:** James Potter and Lily Evans **  
Book:** Harry Potter **  
Generation:** Marauder's Era ****  
Disclaimer: Nope, not J.K. Rowling, but I'm one of the many best things after, right?

…

The girl's hair was a feiry red, un-mistakable, and definitely not mistaken by James Potter, or his best friend Sirius Black.

"Hey Red," he said, taking a seat across from her with his best friend at the Halloween feast.  
"What did you just call me?" she asked, looking up from her food to glare at him.  
"Red," he answered simply, taking one of the many chicken drumstick from the plates in front of them.  
"And what gives you any indication that you're allowed to call me anything like that?" she pressed.  
"Your hair," Sirius Black told her with a moth-full of food.  
"Don't talk with your mouth full Black," she snapped at him, before turning back to James Potter, "and that still gives you permission,  _why_?"  
"It just suits you," he shruged.

The boy ignored her glares as he started to eat the moutain of food in front of him. She stared at him in disgust, watching as he continued to pile each bite of food into his mouth, not making a sight that was to be pleasured.

James said something to her, his voice muffled by the amount of food in his mouth, and he earned a confused look from the prefect.

"Will you go out with me?"  
"No," she answered.  
"Come on Red, it's just one date," he tried to reason with her.  
"No," she repeated, sighing before looking to the door, spying Hestia Jones waving her over to the doors.

Lily pushed her un-touched plate away from herself slightly, before swinging a leg over the chair and walking away from the table.

"I think she's softening up to you Prongs," Sirius noted.  
"I'd say so too, Padfoot, I'd say so too," he smirked as he watched her leave.


	3. Sweetheart

**Words:** 527 **  
Couple:** James Potter and Lily Evans **  
Book:** Harry Potter **  
Generation:** Marauder's Era ****  
Disclaimer: Nope. Not J.K. Rowling, keep looking.

…

Lily sighed, collapsing into the large armchair in front of the fire. The Gryffindor Common Room was completely empty, she being the only one to occupy the space. It was nearing onto four p.m. and everyone else was outside enjoying the snow that was falling over the grounds.

Lily Evans, however, had just walked her way through the endless corridors, purposely of course, as she decided to finally explore the castle. Even though she was in her sixth year and had seem much of the castle, she still felt the need.

She was not one that actually remembered many of the locations, seeing as she spent most of her time in the library, a classroom, or the dorms, but it seemed like it was the right thing to do for the moment, seeing as she purposely didn't want to go into the library.  _Severus Snape_.

It was childish that she didn't want to see him, but everything was so childish those days, it seemed as though avoiding him was the best thing to do at that moment, seeing as she couldn't stand being in the same room as the Slytherin after what had happened at the end of the previos school year.

"Shouldn't you be outside? Enjoying the snow?" came the voice of Sirius Black, as he and the other three Marauder's took the other seats in front of the fire.  
"Can't be bothered," she shrugged, "what about you four, why aren't you all out in Hogsmeade or something?"  
"Just got back," Remus explained to her, giving his fellow prefect a small smile.  
"You weren't there, Sweetheart, why, no date? I did offer," James Potter sighed.  
"Don't call me that," she gritted her teeth.  
"Why not? It suits you completely," he argued.  
"It's annoying," she replied, taking her book from her messenger bag and opening to the correct page.

He left her alone after that, turning to his friends and discussing their final Quidditch Match before the Christmas holidays. The time had ticked on, going slowly towards five p.m. then further onto what was the beginning of their final meal of the day.

"So, you didn't answer my question," he said suddenly, as they began walking, they were slightly off of the group, as Sirius had began and argument with Remus about Goblin Wars and Peter was listening intently, hoping to see the outcome.  
"What question? Because you ask quite a lot of them," she answered with a sigh.  
"No big date?"  
"No."  
"What about next Hogsmeade weekend, would you go with yours truly?" he questioned, before adding, "Sweetheart?"  
The girl laughed slightly, "no Potter, I won't go with you."  
"Already have a date, do we?" he chuckled.  
"Yes, with a good book and quiet," she told him as they entered the Great Hall.

Lily shot them a smile, before walking off to sit with Hestia Jones.

"She's almost putty in my hands," James told Sirius, "I'll be taking her to Hogsmead in no time."  
"Not if you keep calling her  _Sweetheart_ , you won't," Remus Lupin told his friend.

James Potter smirked, walking after his friends, his mind already going through the possible nicknames for the girl.


	4. My Delicate Flower

**Words:** 412 **  
Couple:** James Potter and Lily Evans **  
Book:** Harry Potter **  
Generation:** Marauder's Era ****  
Disclaimer: All character's are J.K. Rowlings!

…

Watching from where she sat, Lily Evans could spy her bestfriend, walking hand-in-hand down the corridor with her new boyfriend –  _Sirius Black_. She could only smile; watching as the reformed player took the girl completely off guard, kissing her.

She knew for a fact, that Sirius Black was for once, not playing the girl, like he usually played every other girl he dated. She knew for a fact, that Hestia was not just 'crushing' on the boy, she actually like him, not just using him because he was apparently 'a good kisser'.

She felt an arm drape over her shoulder, but she ignored it, knowing that it would by James Potter, someone she found herself actually becoming  _friends_  with.

"What do you think, are they playing us, or eachother?" he asked her.  
"Neither," the girl answered simply, "I think they really like eachother."  
"I give them about a month-and-a-half," he stated.  
Lily slapped her hand firmly into his gut, he groaned slightly, but chuckled as he massaged the area, "you're an abusve woman, you know that?"  
"You're a pain in the arse, you know that?" she mocked him, shrugging the arm off of her shoulders and turning to walk in the opposite direction.

He laughed, following her, and starting to ramble on about how Remus was burrying himself into his books, and that Peter was with Hagrid, leaving him completely alone while his best friend went off and snogged hers.

"What am I? A bowl of goldfish?" she questioned him with a smirk.  
"No, you are not, you are my delicate flower," he answered.  
"Your  _what_?" the girl raised an eyebrow at him.  
"You're my delicate flower, and I have a question for you, my dear delicate flower," he told her.  
"What would that be?"  
"Would you, my delicate flower, like to come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" James asked her with a small smile.

Lily laughed at the use of the nickname, letting her skin – unwillingly – turn into a slight red colour as she blushed.

He stopped her from walking, turning to face her with a large grin on his features, "you're actually thinking about it, aren't you?"  
"I'm still going to say no, but you almost had me there," she explained, letting herself laugh a little but longer as she began to walk off.  
"Almost? What do you mean  _almost_?" he called after her, having to run to catch up to her fast-paced walking as she continued to laugh.


	5. Lillian

**Words:** 346 **  
Couple:** James Potter and Lily Evans **  
Book:** Harry Potter **  
Generation:** Marauder's Era ****  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series.

…

James Potter pushed through the corridor, apoligising quickly as he bumped into people, with his one arm raised in the air trying to keep the one flower in his hand safe from the bustling activity. He was racing to the front of the school before she boarded the train to her small home for Easter Holidays.

"What are you doing?" she laughed, feeling him run into her and encase her in a hug.  
"Thinking of leaving without saying goodbye, Lillian?" he chuckled, stepping back from her.  
"Well, I was going back to get something I forgot, so not really," she smiled, looking up at him, he was a good head taller than her.  
"Sure you were, Lillian, sure you were," James shook his head slightly.

They shared a small silence, Lily began trying to think of anything but his charming smile.

"This would be for you," he hand her the small flower, a lily.  
"Thankyou," she smiled, holding it softly in her hands, "I'm guessing this is where you come up with some nickname and ask me out, right?"  
"Always a mind-reader you are Lillian," he smiled.

The girl smiled, stepping up onto her toes, placing a small kiss on his cheek, smiling as she stood with her lips barely an inch away from his face.

As she returned to her normal height, she said, "I'm going to say no, as usual, but I'm going to keep this, just in case."  
"It's okay," he told her, smiling broadly down at her.  
"And, yes, I was actually thinking about it this time," she told him, before smiling at him and walking back towards the train, completely forgetting that she was going back to the Gryffinfor Tower to collect her missing homework assigment.

James Potter smiled for a while longer, watching as she walked with the many other's towards the Hogsmeade station. She had been thinking about saying yes. He started laughing loudly, beginning a small awkward dance as he made his way back towards the Enterance Hall.

"You're nearly there Prongs!" he laughed to himself, "almost there!"


	6. Lilyflower

**Words:** 587 **  
Couple:** James Potter and Lily Evans **  
Book:** Harry Potter **  
Generation:** Marauder's Era ****  
Disclaimer: As always, these are J.K. Rowling's amazing characters, where as, I am just your local drug dealer, correct?

…

He pushed the food around his plate, his fork gaining small amounts of food on it as he did, but never did her pick up said fork, and actually eat from it. For the last twenty minutes, since he had sat down at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall, he had been realising that over the Easter Holidays, he had never thought of his next nickname for Lily. Not one nickname came to mind, he was at a loss.

"I think they're back," Remus nudged his friend, who snapped his head up to the doors of the Great Hall.

He watched as they opened and the many students who had left for the holidays came piling in, all of them talking to their group of friends about what they did over the small break.

"What's got his knicker's in a twist?" Sirius asked.  
"He hasn't thought of Lily's nickname yet," Remus explained quietly.  
"I can hear you, you know," James told them, turning back to his food.  
"What's the big deal about it? Just call her Evans, it's what you used to do," the boy across from him stated.  
James Potter sighed, "it's a thing now Padfoot, I've been so distracted these holidays that I forgot to do it!"  
"Do what?" said a quiet voice from behind him.

When James Potter looked over his shoulder, he saw Lily Evans, she had her Gryffindor school robes on, but no stockings on underneath the short skirt, and her red hair flowed over her shoulders, with one single lily tucked behind her ear.

"Oh, nothing," he muttered quickly, moving over quickly to clear a space for her at the long table.  
"Hope it wasn't homework you forgot," she laughed, taking the seat, "otherwise you're in trouble."  
"He's already in trouble," Sirius muttered quietly, before turning to kiss Hestia on the cheek.

Lily raised an eyebrow at the boy, but shrugged and began picking up food from the plates in front of them. She wasn't oblivious to the fact that James Potter was staring at the single flower that sat inbetween strands of her hair, but she decided that it was for the best to ignore it as much as she could.

"Is it the same flower?" he asked her quietly, when everyother person in their group was divulged in their own conversation.  
"I put a spell on it so it wouldn't die," she told him, a small smile hinting her lips.  
The girl decided to ignore his smug look but continued to speak, "because of this flower, I forgot to pick up my Transfiguration assignment; I might as well have kept it alive at the least."

He chuckled, going back to his untouched food, and taking the first bite from it all night.

"Lily-flower," he said suddenly, head snapping up as a grin settled on his feature.  
"Lily- _what_?" his best friend asked, mouth full of food.  
"Lily-flower," James repeated, "I just figured out the new nickname."  
"You mean, the name you use while asking me out," she corrected him quickly from beside him.  
"Still thinking about it?" he asked with a smirk.  
"Nope, I'm going to say no, and very kindly lighten the answer by asking you to pass the mash-potatoe," she smiled at him.

James returned the smile broadly, but passing the mash-potatoe down all the same. And as always, in his mind, he was already trying to go through the many possible nicknames for the girl, for the next time when he was sure she's say yes.


	7. Lil/Lils

**Words:** 486 **  
Couple:** James Potter and Lily Evans **  
Book:** Harry Potter **  
Generation:** Marauder's Era ****  
Disclaimer: They're J.K. Rowlings, this is mine. Understand?

…

The first tear was small; it dropped slowly as her eyes scanned back over the letter she was reading once more.

_We're very sorry to inform you of your parent's death. We understand that this is another great loss in a war that has been going on for far too long._

Her vision blurred slightly, she blinked, trying to regain her vision again. They were gone, she refused to believe it, she couldn't believe it.

_We are able to confirm that Death Eater's took some part in their death, and we understand how this will make it a lot harder for you to cope with._

Of course it was going to be harder to cope with! Her sister was going to have a field day! Yelling at her about how if she was a 'freak' their parent's would never have died. In fact, Lily Evans  _believe_ that was the main reason of this happening, because she was a witch.

It now sounded like a dirty word in her mind. The reason she was not with them at this moment, was the same reason they were dead. Because of  _magic_.

"Hey Lil, what's up?" James Potter laughed, walking over to her, but stopping short when she looked up at him.

She couldn't see him properly, her vision was completely masked with the tears that remained sitting in her eyes, that wouldn't move, that wouldn't pour out. The tears that refused to cry themselves away.

"I-I," she whispered, stuttering slightly on the one word.  
"What happened?" he asked, rubbing a hand on her arm, which she immediately shrugged off.

The though of him comforting her completely set her on edge, those tears that had threatened to come were no there, sliding down her cheek, leaving small trails in the light make-up she had on.

"They're gone," the girl whispered, falling back onto the chair behind her, "they're gone."  
"Come here," he sighed, sitting in the chair next to her and pulling her to him.

He held her in his arms, rubbing small circles on her upper arm, as she burried her head into his neck. Using one hand to move the bush of red hair to the side, he carressed what showed of her cheek with his fingers.

"Lils, what happened?"  
"Death Eaters, they-they killed my parents," she sobbed quietly.

James rested his cheek against her hair, placing a small kiss there, before starting to murmur reassurances into her ear. She wasn't calming down any faster, she looked as if she wasn't going to calm down either way, but he kept on telling her that everything was going to be alright.

 _No_ , he thought to himself;  _forget about your original plan to ask her out again, her parent's just died for cyring out loud._

He shook his head slightly, but continued to murmur his reassurances to her. He was going to make this right, he swore to it.


	8. Lily

**Lily  
Words: **500 **  
Couple:** James Potter and Lily Evans **  
Book:** Harry Potter **  
Generation:** Marauder's Era **  
Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling created the drug, I distribute, ****  


…

He tapped his knuckled slightly on the door, he could hear her call out that she was coming to get it. He knew why he was here, only because he wanted to get this done before their final year at Hogwarts, and he wanted to do it properly.

"Hello," she smiled as she opened the door, but looked surprised as she saw him standing on the other side, "James? What are you doing here?"  
"Something completely stupid, trust me, Padfoot tried to talk me  _out_ of this, and if Padfoot is trying to talk you out of something, that you know it's completely stupid," he explained, his words came out in a gush.

James fidgeted for another second or two, before trying to pick out his words carefully.

"Uh, Lily, listen, we start our last year next week, and I sorta wanted to do this one last time before we started," he said, trying to be slow, "I got my Hogwarts letter last week and seeing that I got Head Boy, it sort of got me thinking."  
"You got Head Boy?" she smiled widely, "that's amazing! I got Head Girl!"  
"That's what I thought," he chuckled nervously, "that's sort of half the reason I'm here Lily. Uh, you see, there's this coffee shop just pass the park-"  
"Yeah, I know, I live here, remember James?" she laughed.  
"Yeah, uh, I know that, but um, I was wondering, Lily, uh," he ran his fingers through his hair, completely nervous, "I was just wondering – uh – I don't remember ever being nervous doing this."

The girl looked at him with a small smile, looking down at her feet when she felt a slight blush creap to her cheeks.

"If you aren't doing anything right now, I was wondering whether you'd, um, come with and get a drink?" he asked finally.  
"Like a date?" Lily questioned, sensing the boy's discomfort.  
"Uh, yeah, like a date," he shrugged, looking back at the girl.

She stood smiling at him, shaking her head slightly as she laughed. She placed a hand behind the door, clicking the lock before pulling it shut as she stepped off of the doorstep. Lily stood in front of him with her hand out for him to take.

"I would love to go on a date with you James," she smiled.  
His eyes widened, "you really – you're not joking are you?"  
"No, I'm not," she said simply.

James Potter had a smile grow on his features, taking her hand and twirling her around slightly, hearing her laugh, before pulling her off with him.

"Slow down!" she laughed as she ran after him, trying not to let his running speed rip her arm off.  
"Nope!" he said, laughing even louder.

He slowed his pace, enough for her to walk beside him, gripping his hand slightly and placing an arm across her own waist, waiting for whatever butterflies there were to start their rattling. But tehre weren't any. She wasn't even nervous.

She was  _excited_.


End file.
